Squizzy
Hyojin Choi, better known online as Squizzy (or Squizxy), is a Korean-Australian YouTube Animator known for her animation and speed paint videos. She also predominately streams on Twitch at least once or twice a week, mostly showing her animating for videos or art commissions for her fans alongside her friends or other YouTubers. She also appeared as one of the co-hosts of the since canceled podcast "The Pubcast" on AKindAleWar's YouTube channel. Controversies Slazo Situation In June 2019, Slazo was falsely accused of being a rapist by his ex-girlfriend, which resulted in many YouTubers such as Squizzy and ImAllexx to show their support on Chey. However, after Slazo's response that debunks the allegations with evidence, Hyojin received backlash, due to her not apologizing to Slazo and for defending Chey and due to anecdotes by some of Hyojin friends, such as ImAllexx and others, claimed that Hyojin "spearheaded" the assault rumor in an attempt to undermine Slazo's reputation. Animal Abuse After the Slazo situation, Turkey Tom made a video about the Slazo situation, where it was revealed in direct messages by an anonymous source that Hyojin was abusive to her dog that was (allegedly) living with her at the time. Claiming that Hyojin picked up the dog and proceeded to drop the dog on the source's back and laughing about it. https://youtu.be/5GGmz-iYKlI She later came out with a statement regarding the allegations, claiming that she did not abuse any animals.https://twitter.com/squizxy/status/1152669507162464256 However, many people didn't believe her side due to the fact that she mentioned that the dog would usually bite and scratch her, making others believe she was making an excuse about abusing the dog. It wasn't until Aidan Walker (AKindAleWar), who lived with the dog and its owner, came out with a Discord post explaining the situation further; Aidan said that Hyojin did not live with the dog, and that she didn't drop the dog on the floor, but instead reflexively pushed it off a couch when it jumped on her, which is what the source claimed was abuse. He said that this has happened multiple times with different people, due to the dog's poor training. Aidan claims to have talked with the dog's owner since, and the owner regrets posting the story about Hyojin to the public. https://twitter.com/AKindAleWarTV/status/1152716831053893633 NSFW Account After the allegations of animal abuse, many people searched and found evidence that Hyojin had an NSFW account, where she would draw YouTubers in a pornographic nature. She received extreme backlash when many people found a picture of a drawing she made of a Twitter user named Eileen9Tails, when she was 16-years-old that she drew back in 2017, accusing her of being a pedophile as Hyojin was 18 or 19 at the time.https://twitter.com/angry_sprastik/status/1151404990939840514 These controversies caused Hyojin to claim she was planning on attempting suicide this tweet. She was soon hospitalized after making the tweet, according to the moderators on her Discord server.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EADSJqrXYAA-xXn?format=jpg&name=900x900 As of July 23, 2019, Hyojin is in a mental ward.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAJ_W6hWwAEBXp1?format=jpg Trivia *For a while, some people thought Hyojin hated Pyrocynical due to her near constantly insulting and ridiculing him during one of the episodes of the Pubcast podcast, although this was actually just friendly banter. **She was, in fact, his girlfriend and had been dating him since mid-2016, according to her Tumblr. **On April 17th, 2019, Hyojin announced separation with him, but that they will remain friends. **In July 2019, she was accused of cheating on him. However, it's unknown if these allegations are true as Hyojin has defended herself, claiming that she never cheated on Pyrocynicalhttps://twitter.com/squizxy/status/1150850097246134272. *Her online name is derived from Infamous Australian gangster Squizzy Taylor, because she thought his first name "sounded cool", but changed the second 'z' to an 'x', so she would show up in the Google search results. This was later changed back for only her YouTube account. *Hyojin is also known for her laughs, especially when she collabs with Pyrocynical. References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists